He is alive !
by Harlock W. Holmes
Summary: Le corps d'un ninja est retrouvé, du moins, ce corps est venu vers eux. Rapides chapitres, car j'écris pendant mes temps de pause. Désolé pour les fautes, désolé pour la cruauté. Bien à vous.
1. Chapter 1 : Cavalier

Doka galopait comme il n'avait jamais couru. Mais grâce à un chakra spécial, il n'était ni fatigué, ni ignorant du chemin qu'il prenait. Il savait où il allait. Du moins, on savait où il allait. Doka était un pursang, grand et élégant. Il était rare d'en voir un seul. Pourtant, il était là, à courir. La pluie tombait et malgré cela le cheval qu'il était, continuait son voyage. Il savait pertinement sa mission, du moins, on lui avait assigné une mission spéciale. Des gens à l'allure sombre avaient son esprit, et il ne s'était contenté d'obéir. De toutes les façons, il n'avait pas le choix.

Sur son dos, il portait un corps. Vivant ou mort ? Mort. L'animal de course le savait. C'était un ninja, un chuunin ou bien même un jounin. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme habituel des ninjas haut gradé de village caché de la Feuille, Konoha. Le corps sans vie avait été posé sur le dos du cheval de telles sorts que ces jambes pendaient dans le vide et se balançaient au gré des mouvements, de même pour ces mains ligotés et gantés d'un tissu avec deux barres de métal, surement pour protéger ses paumes extérieurs. A sa ceinture, deux jolies clochettes tintillaient, uniques sons mélodieux qui accompagnaient la mission.

Doka n'osait pas trop regarder ce corps qu'il portait, il avait dans sa vie, vu de nombreux morts, rapportés des cadavres mais celui là le rendait plus que jamais mal à l'aise. Car ceux qui seront concernés par la mort de ce ninja allaient souffrir comme jamais il n'auront sans doute souffert. Mais aussi, Doka avait pitié pour le ninja qui était sur son dos…Le cheval le savait…il savait tout. Il avait vu...sa mort...

* * *

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Souffla le ninja de garde à l'entrée du village de Konoha. Il aperçut au loin un cheval à la crinière sombre. Son camarade se plaça à coté de lui.

"- Un...che...val ? begaya l'autre surpris.

L'animal vint à eux. Ils remarquèrent alors le corps d'un ninja de leur village. Derrière eux, quelques villageois observaient la scène inquiets. C'était rare d'accueillir un animal.

Un cri retentit. Une femme avait crié. Les deux ninjas frémirent, sachant très bien ce qui avait déclenché ce cri. Ils étaient paralysés pas ce qui se tenait dans le dos de l'étrange animal. Jamais ils n'avaient eu à faire à ça. Au fur à mesure d'autres cris et pleurs suivirent la femme.

"- Putain...dis moi que c'est pas vrai...murmura l'un des ninjas de garde.

Son coéquipier ne répondit pas.

Le corps, dont les bras et les jambes pendaient de chaque coté de l'animal, avait laissé sur son chemin, des lignes rouges sangs. Sa particularité : il manquait sa tête.


	2. Chapter 2 : Hokage

Tsunade était arrivée rapidement à la Grande Porte d'Entrée de Konoha. Des ninjas avaient désormais encerclés l'animal qui était resté immobile comme s'il savait quels mesures on prenait devant ce phénomène anormal.

La femme Hokage eut un mal de coeur en voyant le corps sans tête de l'inconnu sur le dos du cheval. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Elle avait envoyé de nombreux ninjas en missions, ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Remarquant sa venue, les jounins et chunnins présents, s'écartèrent pour lui laissaient un passage afin d'aller vers l'animal.

Le cheval ne bougea pas, resta stoique devant l'humaine qui tendit sa main et caressa son museau.

« - D'où viens-tu ? Souffla-t-elle avant de porter son attention sur le corps. Deux ninjas vinrent l'aider à descendre le cadavre et le posait au sol afin qu'elle puisse l'examiner.

Beaucoup gémirent en observant pour la première fois complètement le corps san visage. Tsunade entendit son propre coeur battre à toute rompre quand son cerveau de médecin avait reconnu la silhouette svelte de l'homme ( elle était certaine que c'était un homme ). Elle se mordit les lèvres quand ses doigts rencontrèrent les deux clochettes brillantes. Non...non...Elle connaissait un seul et unique ninja qui portait ces bijoux à la ceinture. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les mains ligotés qui reposaient désormais sur le ventre. Elle les défit rapidement, en tremblant. Ses gants lui rappelaient...Non. NON.

Son corps fut pris de tremblements violents. NON !

« - Hokage-Sama, où doit-on l'emmener ? »

Elle ne semblait pas entendre celui qui lui avait posé cette question. Elle aurait aimé crier, hurler. Son regard restait fixer sur le cadavre inconnu. Non, elle faisait sans doute une erreur. Une simple erreur. La personne à qui elle pensait était en vie, c'était certain.

« - Il est en vie...murmura-t-elle pour elle même en oubliant qu'elle était entourée, il est en vie…pas possible...peut pas être lui... »

\- Hokage-sama… »

Le ninja posa une main sur son épaule Elle sursauta.

« -Je...oui...euh...morgue, tout de suite, bafouilla-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.


	3. Chapter 3 : Shizune

Elle vomit encore et encore. Jusqu'à qu'elle sente son ventre complètement vide. Elle tenta de maitriser ses tremblements incontrolables et de se calmer les esprits.

Shizune était dans la même pièce qu'elle, l'observait inquiète. Elle avait au début, voulu l'aider, savoir pourquoi Tsunade réagissait de cette manière, si elle était malade, mais elle connaissait la moitié de sa réponse. L'état de la femme Hokage était du au corps de l'inconnu qui reposait désormais sur la table de la morgue dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Ayant l'habitude de l'horreur, de la guerre, sa professeur de toujours aurait examiné le corps d'une façon neutre, sans émotion. Mais à partir du moment où elle avait commençé à déchirer les vêtements pour analyser entièrement et complètement le cadavre, elle s'était subitement arrêtée pour finir dans l'état actuel.

« - Tsunade-Sama...comment...allez vous ? Hésita Shizune quand elle vit que l'Hokage s'était peu à peu calmer bien que sa respiration laissait à désirer. Cette dernière saisit une serviette et s'essuya la bouche, puis retourna auprès du corps, sans un mot à son ancienne elève. Elle respira un bon coup et de ses yeux médicales recommença à examiner le corps.

Des cicatrices. Des restes de brûlures. Qui dataient depuis plusieurs années. Même endroit. Même forme. Après avoir observer son corps, après avoir assisté à ses nombreuses consultations et hospitalisations, elle connaissait par coeur chaque détail de son corps, chaque recoin. Elle connaissait par coeur l'histoire de chaque blessure.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, incapable de se retenir davantage. Elle savait. Elle ne devait pas l'ignorer. La réponse était sous ses yeux et dans ses souvenirs. Des larmes glissèrent involontairement sur ses joues qu'elle avait rajeuni. Un sanglot secoua son corps. Doucement, ses mains recouvèrent le corps avec les vêtements déchirés. C'était terrible de penser ainsi, mais la vérité était là.

« - Tsunade-sama, que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Shizune qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, vous savez qui…..est ce ? »

Elle ne tint plus. Le masque de l'Hokage, de la femme impertubable qu'elle était se brisa. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle ramena ses bras autour d'elle et pleura sa découverte. L'horrible découverte. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que ça pouvait arriver. Elle pleurait pour le ninja qui était mort décapité. Surement seul. Dans sa solitude. Mais...il ne méritait pas cela !

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas le croire, c'était impossible pour elle. Il devait être...une sorte d'immortel. Un dur à cuire.

« - NON ! Cria-t-elle, non, non, non….

\- Tsunade-Sama, calmez vous ! » Shizune la prit dans ses bras, peinée de la voir ainsi. Est que le ninja qu'elle a identifié lui était si chère ?

« - Qui est ce, souffla-t-elle d'un ton doux, dites le, ça vous soulagera surement. »

La réponse ne parvint pas immédiatement. Tsunade bafouilla quelques mots, entre chaque sanglot, disant qu'elle n'y croyait pas que c'était impossible.

« - Dites le, Tsunade, la douleur sera encore plus forte si vous ne vous confiez pas...l'encouragea son elève.

\- Shizune...c'est...il...le corps est celui...de...Kakashi Hatake. »


	4. Chapter 4 : Sakura

« - Vous m'avez appelé, Shizune chan ? Fit Sakura Haruno en entrant dans l'appartement réservé à l'Hokage, est ce Tsunade Sama va bien ? »

L'ainée remarqua l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle fit un signe de la suivre en dehors de la pièce, signifiant ainsi que Tsunade se reposait.

« - Sakura, je pense que...je vais devoir vous annoncer une très...mauvaise nouvelle, engagea Shizune tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers la morgue.

\- Mauvaise ? C'est à propos de Tsunade ? Est-elle malade ? Panique Sakura.

\- Non, nullement. C'est juste qu'on a découvert...quelque chose de macabre. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Devait-elle lui dire ? Ou attendre que sa bienfaitrice se rétablisse pour qu'elle s'occupe de cette tâche monstrueuse et cruelle qu'était la vérité de la vie.

« - Shizune...pourquoi la morgue ? Demanda enfin Sakura en fronçant les sourcils quand elles arrivèrent enfin devant la porte tant redoutée depuis quelques minutes.

D'une main tremblante, inspirant fortement pour se donner du courage, Shizune fit introduire la jeune disciple de l'Hokage. Cette dernière eut un cri de stupeur en voyant le cadavre sur la table grise au milieu de la pièce de la mort. Son ainée lui posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer, bien qu'elle savait que dans quelques secondes, Sakura n'allait sans doute par tarder à entendre la l'ignoble vérité à propos de ce corps.

« - Pourquoi ? Souffla Sakura en évitant de regarder le cou sans tête, qui...a pu...lui faire..ça… ? Qui est ce...est ce que Tsunade l'a identifié ? »

Elle se tourna vers Shizune dont le regard devint grave.

« - Oui, elle a identifié. Et c'est justement ça, la mauvaise et tragique nouvelle. Sakura, tiens. On a trouvé ça sur son corps. »

Elle se dirigea vers une table roulante et tandis ensuite les deux clochettes en argent relié par deux fils rouges.

Les yeux verts de la jeune adolescente s'agrandirent, stupéfaits. Elle prit du temps à comprendre la relation entre les clochettes, le corps, Tsunade et elle même. Non. C'était impossible. Il y avait une erreur. Il était toujours en vie. Elle voulait qu'il soit toujours en vie.

\- Sakura-chan, l'interpella doucement Shizune en coupant ses sombres réflexions.

Les deux clochettes émirent un doux son quand Sakura s'en saisit d'une main tremblante. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, à demander confirmation auprès de son ainée, à hurler, à pleurer. Il y avait un vide. Un vide total qui s'était emparé d'elle à partir du moment où les deux bijoux argentés avaient croisé son regard.

« - Je suis tellement désolée...murmura Shizune qui commençait à pleurer silencieusement, tellement...désolée...pour...toi...pour Naruto. »

Sakura ne l'écoutait pas, elle se dirigea vers le cadavre. Ses yeux verdâtres devinrent humides mais ne l'empêchèrent pas d'observer le corps.

Un corps parfait. Bien entretenue. Elle passa ses doigts derrière le tissu déchiré par Tsunade quelques heures auparavant. Une peau qui aurait pu être parfait si les cicatrices et autres hématomes n'avaient pas enlaidis le paysage corporel masculin. Elle porta son attention vers la main droite du corps. Celle ci avait quelques marques sombres, montrant que elle avait été utilisé pour une technique particulière sans doute spécifique au ninja.

_« - Sensei, demanda la petite Sakura alors que la Team 7 se dirigeait enfin vers Konoha après avoir combattu Zabuza et Haku, puis je vous poser une question ?_

_\- Bien sur._

_\- Qui vous a appris la technique des « milles oiseaux » ?_

_A ces mots, Sasuke et Naruto lancèrent le même regard que leur camarade. _

_« - Ah, ah...je vois que ça vous intéresse. C'est moi même qui l'ai crée. _

_\- Ah oui ? Avez vous crée d'autres techniques ?_

_\- Non. Juste celle là._

_\- C'est votre préféré, alors !_

_\- Hum...Pas vraiment…_

_\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce qu'elle fait de moi un assassin. »_

« - Ne partez pas...pas comme ça...Sanglota Sakura sur le corps sans vie, vous...auriez du...vivre...Ne partez pas….Sensei...on avait encore besoins de vous...pour Sasuke...pour Naruto... »

Shizune resta immobile, incapable de prendre Sakura, qui serrait le cadavre comme s'il était encore en vie, par les bras pour l'éloigner. Elle ne voulait pas la voir encore souffrir. La proximité du corps qu'elle avait « fréquenté » pendant toutes ses années allaient surement l'aider à accepter la réalité.

* * *

**Ecrit à la pause déjeuner. J'avais pas faim XO.**

**Si vous avez remarquer qu'à chaque chapitre, le personnage précédent le chapitre actuel est présent avec un autre nouveau personne...blablabla..**


	5. Chapter 5 : Naruto

Il savait. Encore quelques jours d'entrainements et il pourra enfin montrer à son sensei les dernières modifications qu'il a apporté à son Rasengan. Il jubilait. La nuit tombait sur Konoha et il préféra rentrer chez lui pour se reposer avant de recommencer le lendemain son entrainement. Il avait hate que Kakashi revienne pour le reprendre en main. Certes, il y avait Yamato et Gai, mais il préférait son sensei, l'homme qui lui avait tout appris. L'homme qui lui avait dit que seul le travail d'équipe, l'amitié et la confiance permettaient de surmonter n'importe quel problème.  
En passant devant sa propre fenêtre, il remarqua que sa lumière était ouverte. Il put apercevoir alors la silhouette de sa coéquipière. Le sourire au lèvre, il s'y précipita rapidement.  
« - Sakura-chan ! S'écria en la voyant attendre assise à la table à manger. Cependant, sa joie disparut rapidement quand il remarqua les yeux rouges et les joues humides de la jeune kunoichi. Il s'immobilisa sachant qu'elle allait sans doute lui annoncer un terrible nouvelle.  
« - Naruto, fit elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle évita son regard pour cacher les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.  
Le blond croisa alors l'éclat argenté des clochettes qui se promenaient dans les doigts nerveux de sa camarades.  
« - Sakura-chan, où as-tu trouvé ces clochettes ? Questionna Naruto qui redoutait le pire.  
\- Naruto...je...Kakashi...il... »  
Un sanglot étouffé.  
« - Il est mort. »  
Le monde de Naruto s'écroula alors. Ses projets s'envolèrent, se brisèrent. Ces mots uniques résonnèrent dans sa tête, comme lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que Gaara était mort.  
« - Non...dit-il avec un sourire forcé, tu dois te tromper, Kakashi s'en est toujours bien sorti, hein ? Il ne peut…  
\- Naruto, j'ai vu son corps, coupa Sakura ne souhaitant surtout pas que son ami garde espoir piu rien, Tsunade l'a identifié, il portait bien ses vêtements, il y avait ses clochettes sur lui... »  
Voyant que Naruto ne bougeait, elle lui prit une main et déposa les grelots à fils rouge.

Il ne pouvait pas croire une seule seconde. NON ! Kakashi était, pour lui, un immortel. Un héros. Un exemple à prendre. Un ninja idéal. Avec des idéaux idéales. Il était pratiquement tout pour lui. Un père, un frère, un ami, un mentor. Il fixa les deux boules en argenté dans sa main.

_Un fin d'après midi couchés dans l'herbe. Après l'entrainement._  
_« - Dîtes moi, Kakashi Sensei, où avez vous acheté ses maudites clochettes ? Demanda Naruto alors que son sensei s'amusait à écouter les sons qu'elles procurèrent avec le vent. _  
_« - Mmm ? Je ne l'ai pas acheté. Et puis je pense même pas qu'on en trouve dans les marchés. _  
_\- Alors on vous les a donné ?_  
_\- Yep._  
_\- Qui ?_  
_\- Yondaime._  
_\- Hein ?_  
_\- Yep._  
_\- Comment ?_  
_\- C'était mon sensei. »_  
_Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris. _  
_« - Ero-sennin m'a dit qu'il a été son elève._  
_\- Oui, je sais et mon professeur aussi._  
_\- Alors ces clochettes… ?_  
_\- Appartiennent surement au 3ème Hokage voire le Premier, puisque Jiraya a fait passer le test des clochettes à Yondaime, mon sensei, qui nous l'a ensuite fait passer…_  
_\- Et vous, vous nous l'avez fait passer, acheva Naruto avec un sourire qui en disait long._  
_\- C'est ça._  
_\- ça veut dire que la Team 7 est extraordinaire !_  
_Kakashi rit._

_« -_ Il avait dit qu'il serait de retour dans peu de temps, murmura Naruto, il avait dit que la mission n'était pas très elevé pour emmener un groupe entier. Je ne...peux pas y croire... »  
Il porta une main à son visage pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître.  
« - Naruto...il faut que tu saches aussi...fit Sakura la gorge serrée, que...il est mort...décapité…  
\- QUOI ? Hurla Naruto en faisant trembler la jeune fille.  
Il la prit par les épaules.  
« - NON ! Kakashi meritait une mort bien meilleure ! S'écria Naruto, tout mais pas ça ! Merde ! »  
Il fut pris d'un accès de rage. Sakura s'écarta de lui tandis qu'il détruisait pratiquement tous les meubles de son appartement, ignorant les plaintes de sa camarade qui se demandait si elle devait pas aller prévenir Shizune.  
« - Il ne le méritait pas ! Il ne le méritait pas ! Cria le réceptable de Kyubi dont le visage était inondé de larmes.  
« - Calme toi, Naruto, je t'en prie…sanglota Sakura impuissante devant sa rage et craignant le pire.  
\- LA FERME ! »  
Il se detourna d'elle et quitta sa demeure sans dessous dessus. La kunoichi, choquée et le cœur aussi inconsolable que celui de Naruto, s'effondra par terre et continua de verser des larmes pour l'homme qui avait fait d'eux, la Team 7.


	6. Chapter 6 : Shikamaru

**Dans ce chapitre, Sherlock a redétint sur moi ! Shikamaru prend sa place. ( ça commence par SH ! ) **

* * *

Il devait voir son corps, il devait à tout prix le voir. Pour être sur que c'était bien lui. D'un coté, il y avait le Naruto de l'espoir, de l'autre le Naruto de la raison. Le premier disait que peut-êtr est ce un faux cadavres comme les médecins ninjas en sont capables d'en fabriquer, de l'autre, il y avait ces clochettes. Personne d'autre que Kakashi ne portait ses bijoux sur lui.  
Arrivé devant la morgue, il ne prit pas une seconde pour s'arrêter et reprendre ses esprits. La porte aurait certainement volé si Naruto s'était pas maitrisé.  
« -Yo. »  
Il sursauta devant ce salut qui provenait de...Shikamaru qui attendait surement, cachant la partie manquante du cadavre.  
« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Marmonna Naruto en tentant vainement d'essuyer ses larmes.  
« - Je suis venu te réconforter, baka, dit Shikamaru d'un air négligé.  
Naruto fronça les sourcils. Que venait-il faire ici réellement ?  
« - Je peux pas y croire...murmura-t-il en serrant des dents pour ne pas hurler, Kakashi...mort…  
\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Naruto, fit le logicien en posant une main sur son épaule, quand Asuma est mort..j'ai ressenti la même chose…mais... »  
Le dernier fut appuyé d'une étrange façon qui leva la tête au jeune réceptacle.  
« - Il ne faut pas que tu perdes espoir. »  
La surprise, la confusion et l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage embué de larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir totalement la raison de la présence de Shikamaru. Ce dernier s'écarta de lui et tourna autour de la table de la mort.  
« - Ce que je veux dire, c'est toi contrairement à moi, n'a pas vu réellement la mort de ton sensei. Moi, je l'ai vécu, donc je peux assurément dire qu'il est mort.  
\- Qu'est ce que...commença Naruto qui avait l'impression que son ami voulait tourner le couteau dans la plaie.  
\- Arrête de parler, j'irai plus vite, maugréa l'autre énervé, je te dis ce que je pense, je te dis ce que je vois, ce que je ressens et ce que je découvre, après c'est à toi de te débrouiller. »  
Il s'arrêta pour dévisager Naruto qui hocha la tête promettant ainsi de ne plus l'interrompre.  
« - Très bien, tout d'abord ce corps a été retrouvé sur le corps d'un cheval, on peut donc conclure que la ou les personnes coupables de ce massacre souhaitaient sans aucun doute donner un effet de surprise. Cependant, aucun message rien. Ensuite, le fait que l'on détient désormais un corps décapité, donc sans visage, ne prouve pas la certitude de sa véritable identité. J'ai confiance quant au qualité médicale et observative de Tsunade-Sama, mais on est jamais certain, les sentiments peuvent parfois nous mener au large et corrompre ainsi notre observation, oubliant ainsi la logique et la stratégie. Maintenant, passons à l'étape plus concrète. »  
Il se plaça derrière la table de telles façons à ce que Naruto puisse le voir ainsi que le corps.  
« - Primo, Les clochettes que tu tiens dans ta main ont été retrouvé. Cependant, j'ai plus l'impression qu'on a essayé d'attirer l'attention sur les clochettes, car je sais, après avoir observé Kakashi qu'il ne se battait pas avec ses clochettes pendu à sa ceinture. Secondo, ces poches.  
\- Hein ? Ne put s'empêcher de lancer le réceptacle.  
\- Oui, ces poches ne concordent pas avec son appartement. »  
Il prit les affaires du défunt qui se trouvaient sur une autre table à roulette.  
« - Il avait sur lui des kunais, des shurikens...mais il manquait comme dans son appartement...la chose la plus importante que Kakashi ne se sépare jamais. Même s'il sait que la mission est classé de rang S ou A, il l'embarque toujours.  
\- De quoi veux-tu parler à la fin ? S'écria Naruto impatient.  
\- Son livre fétiche. Lorsque nous partions en missions, qu'elles soient graves et anondines, il avait toujours un de ses fameux bouquins. Or, je n'ai rien trouvé. Je suis donc allé chez lui, avec les clés qu'il confiait au centre de Récupération et d'Information. Sa bibliothèque étant l'unique chose la mieux rangée m'a montré qu'il manquait un livre.  
\- ça veut dire…  
\- ça veut dire que Kakashi se joue de nous...soupira Shikamaru comme si c'était une évidence.  
\- HEIN ?  
\- Calme-toi, reprit-il, je plaisantais. Mais celui ou ceux qui nous ont donné ce message détienne la clé qui nous permettraient de comprendre le pourquoi du comment et le comment du pourquoi, de plus...Naruto ? »  
Ce dernier était tombé à genoux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Oui. Il y avait une chance que ce soit un faux cadavre, bien maquillé de son sensei. Il y avait surement une chance que Kakashi soit encore en vie et qu'il reviendrait arborant un sourire narquois avec une réplique du style : « désolé, je suis en retard ».  
« - Ha, Ha, il est donc en vie...en vie...il faut...que j'aille le dire à Sakura…  
\- Minute, Naruto, ce ne sont que des hypothèses…Le coupa Shikamaru.  
\- Mais tu y crois ! S'exclama l'autre.  
Un silence s'installa. Le logicien soupira et passa une main derrière la tête. Naruto se remit sur pied, dégageant une aura de déterminations que son ami détecta toute de suite. Un sourire motivé illumina son visage récemment sombre et chagriné.  
« - Tss, la galère, je me demande si je vais pas regreter de t'avoir tout dit. Enfin, je suppose que tu va débarquer dans la bureau du Hokage et demander une mission afin de retrouver... »Il marqua une pause cherchant les bons mots. « la tête de Kakashi... »

* * *

**J'ignore s'il y aura une suite, parce que je l'ai pas encore écrite, mais la suite est dans ma tête ( sans jeu de mots, hein, et c'est tellement compliqué ) **

**Au fait j'ai fini les exams, mais je l'ai raté T-T**


End file.
